I Cross My Heart
by flashpenguin
Summary: Reese has never been able to express what is in his heart - even to Joss! But maybe the Easter egg scavenger hunt he's sent the woman of his life on will help say it all...and then some! *WARNING! PURE FLUFF ALERT!* COMPLETE!


_Last year I did an Easter story for Criminal Minds. I thought it went over well. So, as I lay in bed yesterday trying to fall asleep for my shift, I realized that I could not let the holiday pass without doing a CaReese story centered around all that makes Easter special: Eggs, the thrill of the hunt, sweet surprises, and most of all, love. After all, it's what keeps us going and never quitting. Love is what makes living worthwhile._

_Dedicated to all my readers - your love and support is what makes me want to be better with each story I write. I hope I never let you down._

_Song prompt: "I Cross My Heart" by George Strait._

******WARNING! PURE OOEY GOOEY FLUFF ALERT! WARNING!******

* * *

**I Cross My Heart**

John Reese was sure of two things in his life: his vow to help and rescue people who need it, and the love he felt for Joss Carter. Okay, so saving people proved to be a lot easier than professing what was in his heart to the woman he had gotten close to – or rather closer – than even he could have imagined.

So, he thought he would never fall in love again. And maybe he assumed that he didn't deserve it because of all the sins he had committed in his life time. But as he sat on the couch and listened to Joss wander around his loft trying to complete the Easter Scavenger Hunt list he had given her, he found himself falling even more in love.

Except he wasn't quite sure of what she felt for him – although he suspected – it was difficult to tell with her. But if his plan went accordingly, he would know for sure. If it didn't… No, he didn't want to dwell on the negative repercussions should he fail.

"John?" Joss's voice carried from one of the far corners of the loft.

"Yes?"

"Why am I doing this?" she asked. John could hear drawers opening and closing in frustration.

"Because it's Easter, and the Easter Bunny left you a little something behind," Reese replied with a smile.

Joss walked back into the living room. "If you are trying to impress me, there are two things you don't link together: Bunny rabbits and a little something." She crossed her arms over her breasts and leveled her 'don't mess with me' gaze at Reese. "Not if you want me to continue this."

Reese stood up and walked over to her. "Now, Joss, would I do anything like that?" his tone held just a touch of amusement.

"I don't think so," she admitted. "But why this list?" She waved the paper at him. "Why all the running around?"

"Because it's a surprise."

"Surprises are supposed to be fun; not infuriating."

"This is fun."

"Maybe for you," she groused. "You get to sit on the couch while I go through your underwear drawer."

"And that is a bad thing?" he teased. A sparkle of mischief gleamed in his blue eyes.

"Why couldn't you get me a basket full of chocolates and jelly beans or a potted plant?" she wondered.

Reese took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "Because it wouldn't have the same effect as what I am hoping for," he said against her soft skin.

Joss felt her heartbeat pick up as Reese's lips moved slowly from her hand to the pulsating point in her wrist. "You – you don't know that," her voice breathless.

"I do know that," he contradicted. "I also know that you are a detective who likes to look for the clues that lead to solving the puzzle. So, I'm helping."

"This," Joss thrust the paper at him, "is not helping me."

"Follow the clues. Okay," Reese conceded, "I'll help. The first one is the refrigerator."

"Really? You put a clue in the fridge?"

"I wanted to stump you."

"It better be what I hope it is." She turned to leave. "With my luck it will be raw."

"What's the difference?" Reese called out behind her.

"Hard-boiled hurts more."

"Did you find it?" he asked.

Joss appeared in the doorway with a purple plastic egg. "What is this?"

"Open it and find out," he prompted.

Joss turned the egg in half. A white slip of paper fell to the hard wood floor. "What in the world…?" She bent down to pick it up. Unfolding it, she read the one word out loud: "Joss." She turned it over. Blank.

"What does this mean?" she asked.

"I don't know," Reese replied with an innocent look on his face. "It's only one word."

"My name. Where is the rest of it?"

"The rest of what? Oh, you mean the puzzle? You're the detective, not me."

"I swear that I will keep my promise of slapping handcuffs on you and putting you in the back of my cruiser," Joss threatened, her tone as serious as her look.

"Well, Joss," Reese shrugged, "the hunt isn't over yet."

"You will pay for this." She stormed off. A couple of minutes later she called out, "I found another!"

"And…?"

"One word: Will. I am going to kick your ass."

"Looking forward to it, Joss," he mused under his breath.

"In the medicine cabinet, John? Seriously?" She rolled her eyes and closed the cabinet door.

"Well…?"

"It says: You."

"Is that all?"

Joss stomped back to where Reese stood waiting for her return. "Three eggs with three pieces of paper, with one word on each one…" She held up the different coloured eggs. "I am sure there is a method to your madness, John."

"There is, Joss."

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Not yet."

"You forget I'm a seasoned interrogator who could get information and secrets out of the most hardened Al-Qaeda terrorist," she fumed with her hands on her hips.

"And you forget that the CIA subjected me to countless hours of torture to prepare me should I get captured by the enemy."

"I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it," she threatened.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are when you get angry?" Reese asked and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'll be sure to put that on your tombstone." She sighed. "How many more of these are there left?"

Reese thought for a moment. "One or two."

"Can I say that you have ruined scavenger hunts for me?"

"Maybe." He leaned down to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"Uh uh. You don't deserve a kiss," she grumbled. Looking at the list, she shook her head. "After this, I'm going home." She headed up the stairs to the second story. "Okay. I see a bookcase and a bunch of books," she called down. "The book of knowledge?" Stumped, she wracked her brain for an answer.

Trailing a finger across the spines of the dozens of books lining the shelves, she spoke each title under her breath. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied the red plastic egg. Opening it, her mouth fell open as she read the words.: Marry me?

"John…" she whispered, her voice clogged with tears. Blindly she made her way to the stairs and descended, her hand clutched the egg. "John…?" She stopped cold. In front of the stairs he knelt, in his hand was an egg.

"I see you found all the clues," he said.

"Damn you, John," she choked out.

"I wanted to make it special so you would always remember."

"Heh. This is definitely one for the history books. What's that?" she nodded to the egg he held.

"The treasure. Open it."

Taking the egg, she twisted it in half. "Oh, my god," she gasped as the blue sapphire winked up at her. "Oh, my god."

"Do you like it?" he asked. His knee began to ache, but he ignored it.

"Like it? I love it!"

Taking the ring from her, Reese took her free hand his other. "Jocelyn Margaret Carter," he began and slipped the circle on her left ring finger, "will you marry me? For better and for worse?"

"You do realize, John, that I'm going to level worse on you first, right?" she cried, the tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"I am expecting it." He stood up and brought both of her hands to his lips. "So, is that a yes?"

Joss nodded. "Yes. Yes."

"You won't be sorry." He cupped her face in his hands. His thumbs brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"Cross your heart?" Her big brown eyes searched his blue ones for the answer that would make her life complete.

Reese touched his forefinger to his chest and made an X. "I cross my heart and promise to love you until the day I die."

"Which may be tomorrow since I need to pay you back," she teased.

"Good. Then it gives me enough time to seal my promise," he replied before covering her mouth with his for a soul-searing kiss that guaranteed a love for a lifetime…and beyond.

_**The End.**_

_**Happy Easter blessings to all of my readers! May God always bless you!**_


End file.
